


AssassinsOnly.com

by VaDerQueeN69



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaDerQueeN69/pseuds/VaDerQueeN69
Summary: The Zsaszettes sign Victor up for a dating website, and he bites off more than he can chew.





	1. "The email crisis"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic I'm posting on here. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors. Positive criticism is welcome. If you can't handle Zsasz get out of the kitchen. Please enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters or ideas from Gotham. I do however own all the original characters and ideas in this story. Thank you and good night.

Chapter 1

“Okay, what did you do?” Victor asks as he storms into a room full of his girls.

“Why would you think we did anything?” Emerald asks while painting her nails.

“Well for one Jade looks guilty, and oh yeah my fucking email is filling up with what I thought was spam but it turns out they are women who have seen me on a dating website!” Victor yelled. 

“Okay we signed you up for a dating site, jeez calm down boss. It’s not like we added a picture and address,” Jade says standing with her hands on her hips.

“Why would you put me on a dating website anyway?” he asks while standing with his arms crossed and legs shoulder widths apart.

“We noticed that your a bit tense, ya know since we haven’t been needed for a job lately,” Emerald answers finally taking her eyes off her drying toes.

“Yeah we just wanted you to burn off a little steam,” Lacey answers from somewhere behind Jade.

“Oh come on it isn’t your normal dating site, it’s for hitmen and assassins,” Jade says walking towards a computer in the back of the room.

“They have those?” Victor asks sceptically while making his way towards Jade.

“If you can think it, it’s probably on there. Besides, I found it on the Dark Web,” Jade sighs audibly.

Victor watches from over her shoulder as she logs into the dating website.

As the window pops up she steps away from the screen to let you see the profile she set up. It reads:

* **Screen name** *

“#1killerVZ68”

* **age** *

“If I told you, I would have to kill you”

* **height** *

“6’0”

* **eye color** *

“Black pools of Death”

* **Number of kills** *

“35 and counting”

* **Looking for** *

“Women”

* **Interests** *

“Tally marks, killing, Black leather clothing, Cooking, bondage, pain”

* **Likes** *

“Large payouts for hits, long Intimate Torture sessions, Walks along the Gotham Harbor to dump bodies, when the mark runs and begs for his life and Disco music”

* **Hair Color** *

“Can’t remember”

“Oh my god how long has this been set up?” Victor says turning to look at his girls.

“Couple of weeks, I guess, I haven’t really had the time to check it, what with all the killing the last couple of weeks, I was actually going to check it today,” Jade says sitting next to Amber.

“I can’t believe you guys did this, I have you guys, what do I need to date for?” he says while staring at them from the computer chair.

“Well boss, uh we like to sleep and your a bit of a sex machine so we thought that if you found someone else for the time being we could rest a bit,” says Amber looking down at her hands.

“You should have said something, You never complained,” he says putting his head in his hands.

“Boss, I don’t mean to inflate your ego but we would have to be pretty stupid to turn all this down,” she says waving her hand over all of him. 

“Okay, ego still inflated but you should have just said something, You didn't have to do all this,” he says motioning to the computer screen.

*ding* 

All eyes turn towards the screen as a dagger pops onto the screen to stab at a beating heart and the words. 

“You’ve been stabbed by the love Assassin,” rolls across the screen.

“Oh my god, what have you done,” he turns horrified eyes to several smirking faces. 

“What does that even mean?” He says motioning for Jade to look at the screen.

“It means you have a new chat request and a match,” she says while making a couple clicks on the screen. 

“A new chat what?” he says looking at the screen in horror.

“A chat request, and a match is basically the things that we added as your interests matched up with someone else’s,” Jade says pointing at a window with a name above it.

* **Looks2Kill69** *

“What does the 68 mean?” 

* **#1KillerVZ68** *

“You would go down on me and I would owe you one” Jade writes in the chat window before he can answer.

* **Looks2Kill69** *

“Funny, I thought it was the year you were born”

* **#1KillerVZ68** *

“WTF are you implying that I'm old?” Zsasz types in after seeing the comment.

* **Looks2Kill69** *

“Well your profile says if you told me that you would have to kill me, and I was just making sure that I wouldn’t be kicking some poor geriatric patients ass”

* **#1KillerVZ68** *

“I guess you would have to find out on your own, unless your too chicken to get your ass beat by and “old man”” Victor types excitedly.

  
  


* **Looks2Kill69** *

“Oh so you’re challenging me? Challenge accepted”

  
  


Victor turns to see Jade watching him from the couch, before he crooks his gloved finger at her to join him at the computer.

“Does she have a profile thing like me so I can read it?” Victor whispers as she sits on his lap in the chair.

“Everyone that is on here should have a profile, but they can always leave parts of it unfinished,” she says before clicking on the other users screen name.

A couple seconds go by before a seperate screen pops up and it reads.

* **Screen Name** *

“Looks2Kill69”

* **Age** *

“Never ask a lady her age”

* **Height** *

“5’6 ½”

* **eye Color** *

“Ghostly Grey Blue”

* **Number of kills** *

“40”

* **Looking for** *

“Men”

* **Interests** *

“Blood red corsets and Black leather dusters, Disco Music (Funky town and September), Take out, Queen, Inflicting pain but open to other ideas.

* **Likes** *

“Tally marks, up close and personal kills, Watching the light leave their eyes

* **Hair Color** *

“Burgundy with streaks of black”

Victor had read the profile a couple times feeling his heart rate pick up and his cock stir in his skinny jeans.

“She sounds tasty,” he says grinning wolfishly at Jade before clicking back onto the chat screen.

“Can I access this on my phone?” He asks without taking his eyes off the screen. 

“Yeah but why don’t you spend the rest of the evening talking to this mystery Femme Fatal and before you log out of the account if you want you can give her your number,” Jade says and leaves him by himself at the computer.

“Okay but how do you log out of this thing and do you have the passwords and all that written down?” Victor asks while sending another chat line.

“Just click here and then click here and boom your logged out, and yes everything is sitting beside the keyboard,” Jade shows him but doesn’t sign him out.

Victor hears the girls leave for the evening and is grateful that they have left he felt so weird doing this.

He spends hours talking to this mystery women talking about his best and worst kills, he is asking her about her worst kill when he glances down at his watch and sees that its 2am. 

***#1KillerVZ68***

“I can’t believe it’s 2am, I should log out i’ve got work early”

***Looks2Kill69***

“Yeah I should go too”

***#1KillerVZ68***

“Here’s my number text me sometime. Bye”

And then he logged out. A text came shortly after he logged out. 

“Come to this address tomorrow night 8pm” it said, and victor added the number to his contacts and marked it Madam X. 

“See you later” he texted back. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
  


“I’m so gonna be late,” Victor says cursing while he ducks into a dark alley.

His hit was someone that Victor had “reconditioned” a few years back, the little rat had pissed off the wrong guy. Victor made his way to the side door of the bar where his mark hung around till closing, wrenching it open Victor made his way through the kitchen and out into the main bar room. He stood in the shadows for a moment searching the patrons faces for his mark. There was a couple making out in a darkened booth to his right, hands all over each other making lewd noises as they tried to suck each others faces off. Two men sat at the bar sipping their beers and talking in hushed tones about the latest mob gossip. 

Victor walked to a secluded booth in the darkest corner of the at the bar, a leggy blonde comes over and takes his order of a glass of water with lemon. As an hour passed Victor watched a steady flow of patrons go in and out but never saw his mark so he paid for his water and exited the way he came. 

As he passed the booth where he watched the couple suck face he stopped as he caught the smell of bitter almonds, as he tries to remember if he saw which way the couple went when they left. 

“They were closest to the back door, that’s the way I would go,” Victor thinks as he trudges through the kitchen towards the side door.

“I guess they did,” Victor says aloud when he spotted a pair of feet on the other side of a trash bin.

When he gets to the bin he swears when he finds his mark already dead and the mark Victor had left was bleeding.

Victor sank down on his haunches and used his glove to grab the man’s shirt and wipe away the excess blood. His eyebrows shot up and a smile pulled up the side of his mouth as he looked at his mark. It now had a heart cut around the V. 

“Aw I have an admirer,” Victor says and takes a picture with his phone to show the girls.

“Should I call this in?” He asks himself. 

“Ugh I am such a nice person,” He sighs and knocks on the door to the bar before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor meets a mystery women that sets his blood on fire. Get ready for the hunt.

The next morning Zsasz woke up and checked his phone for messages from his mystery woman, but only found messages and missed calls from the girls.

He pads into his kitchen where he grabs the milk carton from the fridge and chugs the rest.

He calls the GCPD and asks to speak with Jim Gordan. 

Ugh boss had kept him late again, so he was almost late to his meetup with Madam X. He didn't want to be late, so he sent a text to Madam X informing her that he might be late, but hadn’t gotten any sort of response from the number but he decided to go anyway. The address led him to a strip club of all places on a seedy side street near the Narrows. The establishment reeked of booze and cheap wine with a couple other unsavory smells that Victor didn’t want to think about, but all in all the seats looked clean when he entered and the bartender was proficient. 

There were only a few patrons in the place so he decided that he would sit near the stage in the dark corner with a view of the whole place. He had arrived at 7:50 pm to scope out the place for easy exits and possible targets. 

At exactly 8 pm a voice came over the loudspeaker to introduce the feature of the evening. 

“Give a big hand for Miss La Petite Mort,” said the man’s voice. 

Victor’s eyes were pulled to the stage as the click of a set of heels can be heard making their way to the center stage and the poll mounted in the center. The lights had been turned off leaving the room dark, Victor reached for his gun wrapping his gloved hand around the familiar grip. The first chords of “Living Dead Girl” by Rob Zombie are accompanied by the lights flickering on and the spotlight hitting the center stage . 

Victor gasps as he takes in the Dark angel currently hanging upside down on the poll. Her legs flexed with every twirl around the poll that she made. She mock humped the pole with her elbow length black gloves while she righted herself, making Victor swallow thickly. She slid down the poll slowly before unwrapping her legs and turning around to rub seductively along the poll while looking at the audience. Victor loved the masquerade mask that she wore to cover her eyes. Her torso was covered by a dark red corset that pushed her breasts up but kept them hidden. 

Her legs were long and lean under her ripped leather miniskirt and fishnet stockings and a black thong which lead to the 4 inch black heels on her feet. He watched her eyes search the crowd before landing on a sleazy looking guy at the front of the stage, before she stepped away from the poll and sank down to her knees in front of him. Victor watched in fascination as he watched her slip something from between her breasts and drop it into the enamored guys drink. 

At first he thought it may have been a roofie but thought better of it when he realized she could have anybody she wanted. 

He watched her eyes as she looked towards the shadowy corner he was sitting in. He tilted his head as her eyes found him in the darkness and smiled before slinking from the stage to prowl her way towards him. Her steps were measured like a predator as she made her way towards him, never taking her eyes from his in a deadly game of chicken. He knew she would feel his holsters if she dared enough to sit in his lap, eh who cares.

  
  


Maddom X’s POV

She eyed her target from the poll as she danced and humped her way down the poll. He sat in the front with the same drink he always drank according to her research. She unwrapped her thighs from the greasy pole and turned to grind her ass into the pole before falling to her knees with her legs spread giving the creep a peak at her black thong before closing them while moving into his personal space. He never even saw her pull the capsule from her corset or when she dropped it into his drink.

The hair suddenly stood up on the back of her neck making her tense and darted her eyes around the room. The heat of a gaze made her look towards the shadows on the right side of the stage. It’s the perfect place to keep an eye on the whole room. 

Her eyes meet the dark gaze of what she would liken to that of a shark while it smells blood in the water. She languidly sank from atop her platform and slowly prowled towards the threat in the corner, never taking her eyes from his.

“He must have seen me drug the guy, maybe two more tally marks for her tonight,” Victoria thought to herself.

His face remained blank as she drew closer and closer to his table, eyes never leaving hers even as she stopped beside the table. 

They said nothing as they watched each other, studying the other.

She was the first to move, slowly moving closer only stopping when her thigh brushed his knee.

Victor noticed her eyes the closer she got to him.

Her voice was like silk as she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“You wanna go to one of the back rooms big boy?” She whispered against the shell of his ear.

“What you gonna do when we get back there?” he says into her ear. 

“Whatever you got the money for,” comes her answer as she nipped his ear making him growl.

“How can I resist a good time lead the way cupcake,” He growls into her neck before biting it.

“Your gonna pay for that,” she says before grabbing his arm to pull him through the vip entrance where the private rooms were.

“I hope so sweetness,” he says as she stops in front of one of the doors. 

She throws open the door and all but pushes him into the room before shutting it and locking them in. 

“What you gonna do sweetness?” He asks tilting his head to the side and stepping closer to her. 

“Why are you here? Are you after my hit? What did you see?” she asks. 

“Eh was supposed to meet my date but she never showed, no, and I saw you drug the guy sitting near the stage,” he says taking another step towards her.

“Wait a minute, are you a hit man?” she asked taking a step towards him. 

“Maybe, who wants to know,” he asks defensively hands going to his guns. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor chases a bunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some swearing. And Victor Zsasz being well Victor Zsasz.

Nobody's pov 

“Maybe, who wants to know?” Victor asked her.

“Oh did you miss my Introduction? How awful. I am Miss La Petite Mort,” she says curtsying slightly but never taking her eyes off of him.

“No I didn't miss the Introduction, I just can’t believe you don’t recognize me,” Victor says slightly amused.

“Hmm well allow me to try and recognize you, I will hold off on your ass kicking till after, sound okay?” she asks sliding closer.

“You have a minute, than things get fun,” Victor says folding his hands in front of himself.

“Hmm well lets see, your 6” tall, bald, seem to have a fetish for black clothing. You clearly have several weapons on you, and you love the hunt,” She says circling him like a shark waiting for blood.

“Very good although I didn’t hear you call me by name, princess,” he says controlling the shiver that runs down his spine when she mentions the hunt.

“Now what would be the fun in that, don’t you feel like a good hunt?” she whispers ghosting her hand down his spine before moving to stand in front of him.

“I'm always up for a good hunt, Princess. I will give you twenty minute head start, and that time starts...now,” he says clicking his watch while he hears the door bang open and the sounds of running heels gets back to him.

“Hmm this will be fun,” he says as he pulls his phone out and calls jade. 

“Yeah boss?” Jade says groggily.

“I need you to start a trace on the account I was talking to last week, and trace the phone number I'm gonna give you,” he says into the phone.

“Why would I want to find the chick you were talking to? Did she not show up again or is another someone?” Jade says quickly while she jogs through the house to get to her computer.

“No she didn't show up again, but I did run into a woman that goes by La Petite Mort at a strip club in the Narrows, caught her drugging someone. She interests me and until my mystery women shows up, I'm gonna hunt a deadly bunny,” he chuckles when he hears Jade huff through the phone.

“Okay I'm tracking the phone number that's been texting you and it looks like it’s moving away from your location really fast,” Jade says into the phone.

“Wait could your mystery women and La Petite Mort be the same person, because that would mean that you just had your mystery girl right where you wanted her and you let her leave,” Jade barely gets the last bit out before she is full on laughing.

“I’ve gotta tell the other girls this is too funny by boss, I will text you when and if the phone stops, Bye Boss,” she cackles one last time before hanging up.

“I'm never going to live this down, I cant believe I let her go.” he sighs while dragging his hands down his face and heads to the front of the strip club.

A minute later he is sitting in the front seat of his car listening to the radio when his phone beeps. 

**Jade**

Looks like the phone stopped about a block from your place boss, you need backup?

**V **

No I’m good, although keep an eye on the scanners. If everything goes the way I hope, there may be noise complaints.

**Jade **

Okay well let us know. Hope you have a good Hunt boss.

Go get some

**V**

I sure do hope she’s a screamer, might get to test out the new soundproofing. 

**V**

Why didn't you guys tell me sooner that I was wearing you guys out? How long have we worked together?

**Jade**

We didn't know how to tell you, your kind of intimidating, and most people that tell you no get shot.

**V**

Okay fair point but you didn't have to sign me up for a dating site.

Will send you a text if i'm not dead.

**Jade**

K boss

Victor puts his phone back in his coat pocket and starts his car and tears out of his parking space and heads towards the outskirts of Gotham. 

“She knew who I was and where I lived the entire time, oh that little minx! I'm going to enjoy this,” Victor thinks as he makes the last turn onto his vacant street.

Victor pulls to a stop at the end of street too find one of the empty houses on the other side of his street on fire and a lone figure standing in the middle of the road. 

Victor’s phone starts playing “Funky Town” and he quickly pulls it out of the front inside breast pocket and brings it to his ear, while never taking his eyes off the shadowed figure standing in the road. 

“Boss some of our perimeter sensors are going offline from across the street from your place, what’s going on? Do you need backup?” Jade asks while trying to get the other girls to calm down. 

“Yep everything is fine. My mystery woman decided she was going to set one of the houses on fire and tease me by standing in the middle of the road,” he says with a wolfish grin sliding onto his face.

“Oh shit, Do you want us to set up a perimeter just in case the GCPD is called about the fire?” Amber asks having taken the phone from Jade.

“May not be a bad idea,” he says while revving the engine.

“Okay on our way boss, we will get the fire out as well happy hunting,” Jade says having taken back the phone.

“I don't expect her to go quietly so don't come in guns blazing.. She is making a run for it...click,” and the call ends.

Victor guns the engine and takes off after the retreating figure as it runs towards his house. Victor skids to a stop a minute after watching the figure open his front door and disappear into the black interior and slamming the door shut. 

“You better hide real good sweetness because when I find you, oh i'm gonna make that pretty little ass pink and your voice hoarse from screaming my name,” Victor calls loudly at the darkened house.


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria’s POV

“I'm always up for a good hunt, princess. I will give you twenty minutes at that time starts...now,” he says to you while he looks at his watch.

“Shit I’ve gotta get out of here, what did I get myself into?” Victoria mentally berets herself as she bolts out the side entrance to the strip club.

She quickly unlocks her car and takes off heading towards the outskirts of Gotham. 

She quickly calls her tech friend Violet. 

“Ring”

“Ring… hey Vic what’s shaking babe?” Violet answers when she finally picks up.

“Okay so You remember that profile you and the guys set up for me on that cheesy dating website?” Vic asks.

“Well of course i'm the one who filled out the profile for you, what happened? I thought you were talking to that one guy oh what was his profile name?” Violet asks.

“#1KillerVZ68, and yeah you tracked it right? Well I just met the owner of that profile! Its Victor fucking Zsasz ya know Falcones number one hitman!” Victoria Screams into the phone.

“Oh fuck girl what did you do?” Violet asks her already pulling up the street he is supposed to live on.

“Um well I kind of provoked him by pretending to not know who he was, and now he is hunting me. What do I do?” Victoria begs through the phone.

“If I didn't know you I would say run and hide but I know you and your itching for a fight and maybe a bit more so I already sent his address to your phone. I had a ping on your name so he definitely has his girls looking for you. My guess is that they are tracking this phone and you have about ten minutes to make your stand,” Violet answers in a rushed manner.

“Okay okay I get it, I've been a little crabby at you guys. But does that mean that I want to jump Victor Zsasz and have hot kinky and probably violent sex with him? Wow okay saying that out loud was rather a stupid question,” Victoria answers.

“Yeah I know. So here’s what your gonna do, your gonna go to his street and make your stand and make sure he sees you break into his house and then hang on girl. Because your not gonna be able to walk for a week. Please be careful though I hear he’s into some pretty freaky shit, but have fun and get a few licks in for us poor souls,” Violet says before hanging up.

Victoria mentally does a check to see if she shaved or not and quickly remembers that she did all that this morning before her hit and turns down Victor’s street and takes in her surroundings and quickly hides her car behind one of the houses at the end of the block closest to his house. 

She quickly runs over to Victor’s house and picks the lock and dashes through looking for places to hide and weapons and upon finding a few dashes back out leaving the door unlocked and makes her way back to her car. She goes to the trunk of her car and pulls out a can of gasoline and carries it to a house a couple of doors down and breaks in the front door and pours the gas all over the old furniture and throws a lighter on it before going and standing in the middle of his road. 

The sound of a fast moving sports car is heard approaching the last corner as she comes to a standstill facing the end of the block. The headlights cast her in shadows from this distance, but she knows who it is. The engine revved a couple times over the sound of the roaring flames and she takes off towards Victor’s house and quickly slides through the unlocked front door. 

“Oh shit oh shit oh shit,” she says and she blocks his front door with his couch and makes her way to his room to check and make sure that his window is open for a quick get away. She slides off her panties and puts them on his pillow with a note and just before she slides out the open window, She hears from outside “You better hide real good sweetness because when I find you, oh I’m gonna make that pretty little ass pink and your voice hoarse from screaming my name.”

Victor’s POV

Victor turns his car off and heads towards the front door. Victor slowly turns the Knob and gently pushes it open only to find that something is blocking the way. He steps back and starts to raise his foot to kick it in but decides to head around to the back door to get in that way. 

He slides his key into the lock and quickly slides in before too much light hits the kitchen floor and stands there to let his eyes adjust. He stands perfectly still in the doorway listening for anything, but when he doesn’t hear anything he pulls out his knives and slowly makes his way room by room. As he nears his bedroom door he finds it closed even though he leaves it open when he leaves for the day. 

“Of course, that's the room she wants to be found in,” he smiles devilishly and creeps closer to the door.

As he turns the knob he says, “I found you princess, now pay up.”

But even as he enters the room he can feel a breeze coming from an open window and knows that she skipped out on him and that everything was just a diversion. 

He turns from the window to find something sitting on his bed and quickly walks over to it. 

A note is sitting on top of the black thong she had worn at the strip club not even an hour ago and quickly reads the note.

“You’re getting slow old man, better luck next time” 

Signed La Petite Mort

Looks2Kill69 

“Fuck,” he screams all while pulling his phone out and calling Jade.

“She slipped you didn't she?” Jade says while chuckling.

“Yeah she did the fire was a distraction and she slipped out my bedroom window. How did you know?” he asks while slipping the panties into his pocket and heading down the stairs.

“Well the girls and I were guarding the perimeter like you asked and we saw a car leaving in a hurry but we couldn't stop it. All we heard as it drove by was maniacal laughter from the open windows,” Jade says while trying to shush the other girls.

“Yeah yeah laugh it up but guess what you get to do for me you get to track her,” he sing songs through the phone and laughing as he hears groans through the phone.

“Yeah okay boss let us put the fire out and then we will track her down,” Jade says before hanging up.

A minute later a large SUV pulls to a stop in front of the burning house and Jade and a few others pile out and simply stand there watching it burn. 

“Aren’t you going to put it out?” he asks pulling up beside the SUV and watching the house burn.

“I didn't think it was this bad but it looks like your girl broke in and spread gas on the old furniture, and we all know how fast that shit goes up,” Amber said, smirking as the flames went higher.

“We should call our contact at the fire station and have him come out and at least pour water on it so it doesn't spread,” Jade says already making the call.

“Amber can you track that number I gave Jade earlier? She is purposely taunting me,” He asks from the front seat.

“Yeah Give me a sec, here give me your phone. I'm gonna put the app on your phone so you can track her instead while we put out the fire. Was there any damage to your place?” she asks while messing with his phone.

“No just looks like she picked the lock and then rifled through my house before she lit the house on fire. Made sure she had a way out and then blocked the front door so I had to go out the back but by the time I figured out that she wasn’t in the house she was already on her way passed you guys,” he says taking his phone back from her and watching the red dot move through the city.

“Well happy hunting, catch her this time,” Jade says before turning to talk to the fire engine driver.

“Wait boss I found your girls address, why don’t you go surprise her,” Jade runs over quickly and hands him an address.

“It doesn’t look like she is home yet, goody,” he laughs and peels out and taking the corner sharply.

“God help that girl when he finds her, it's gonna be a long night for the both of them. You know what that means girls?” Amber asks excitedly.

“Sleep,” they all cheer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor chases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Violence and swearing. Some Naughty stuff.

Victor’s POV

Victor drives slowly past the address Jade had given him and parks down the block before getting out and making his way towards the warehouse. It looked to be an old warehouse that had a loft above it and made his way around to the door to the loft and quickly unlocked the door before sliding in and locking the door again. 

The staircase opened up into a rather spacious living room which was furnished in Deep reds and blacks with leather furniture. A small hallway led to the bedroom at the back of the loft. The bedroom had a king sized four poster bed set up on a stage in the center of the room. The sheets matched the living room decor and felt like silk against his cheek and he smirked thinking of all the naughty things he was going to do to you on that big bed.

Victor moved back into the living room and took a seat in the large Leather armchair that faced the front door and sat in the dark waiting for his princess to come to him. 

He had been sitting in the dark for about ten minutes when the sound of the door downstairs opening and shutting could be heard. The click of heels climbing the stairs had Victor’s heart kicking just a bit harder and knew that tonight would be one of the best he’s had in awhile. Just as the heels reached the top step the click of a safety being switched off echoed through the living room.

“Come on in Princess, I won’t bite. Unless you ask me too of course,” Victor says into the darkness.

“How did you find me?” her husky voice reached his ears from the doorway but she remained deep in the shadows.

“Princess you know who I am and you know I have my ways, so why the runaround?” He says watching the doorway.

“Don’t call me princess,” she screamed moving forward a bit out of the shadows.

“What should I call you than? Perhaps I should call you Looks2Kill69 how about that?” he says scooting forward in the chair smirking when her breathing stutters a bit when he says the last one.

“Where have you heard that name from,” she yells leveling the gun at his head and stopping just inside the door.

“Funny enough my girls the “Zsaszettes” signed me up for a dating website for assassins and hit-men. I started talking to a person with that profile name and at first she called me old, oooh that just pissed me off. But then I got to talking to this person and I kind of fell for her but every time I went to meet this mystery woman she either didn't show or I was late. I hate being late let me tell ya but the last time I was supposed to meet her I ran into you and well here we are,” he says slowly standing throughout his explanation.

“That’s some story, what makes you think I'm going to believe that? Old man,” she smirks from behind her gun.

Only to realize what she gave away in the one line and bolted back down the stairs and hiding in the warehouse.

“I’ll show you old little girl, come here,” he says as he chases her down the stairs but doesn’t make the corner and hits the wall.

He enters the darkened warehouse cautiously looking back and forth before entering the maze of crates and pallets.

“Don’t even try leaving, my girls have the place surrounded. You wont be getting away again,” he says chuckling when he hears a groan come from somewhere among the maze.

“Why all of this if you already have several girls at your beck and call?” she says checking her gun and darting behind another crate.

“Oooh is that jealousy I hear,” he says laughing moving further into the maze and hiding behind a crate.

“Ha no… I kind of pity them, ya know having to take care of your old ass. Glad to see you took your meds because that's the only way your gonna be able to keep up with me,” she cackles while moving again.

Victor hears his girls laughing at him and shoots straight up in the air to get them to shut up or they were next. 

“That wasn’t very nice grandpa, pick on someone your own size,” she says swinging around the crate and kicking him in the back pushing him into a bunch of boxes before running off again.

“Fuck, why are you making this hard on yourself?” he yells and quickly stands up and dusts himself off.

“Because I like toying with you,” she giggles and climbs up onto a stack of crates and crouches down to watch him hunt her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood, Violence, swearing and some smut or naughty scenes.

Victor hides behind a large stack of crates and mentally goes through all of his options. 

“If I were her I would climb up on top of the crates and watch from a higher ground,” Victor chuckles to himself before he pulls out a small mirror and sticks it out around the corner and looks towards the top of the crates. He chuckles when he spots you doing just that from atop the highest stack at the back of the warehouse.

“Try this on for size sweetness,” he whispers before shooting out the only light in the warehouse and moving towards her hiding place.

  
  


Victoria’s POV

You squeak slightly when a gunshot echoes throughout the cavernous room before you smile devilishly when the lights go out. Little did the almighty Victor Zsasz know that you had excellent night vision goggles hanging from a hook above your hiding spot. As you pulled the goggles over your head you took a minute to recall why you had purchased this warehouse in the first place.

When you had first moved to Gotham and found the old place you had seen it potential from the very first day. You had taken a liking to its high ceilings and low beams perfect for climbing around in and had made it into a safe place for you. Knowing that nothing in Gotham was actually truly safe, you had put in your own safety measures. The bulletproof glass and reinforced flooring of your apartment had cost a pretty penny but it had been worth it in the long run. Hidden weapons and night vision goggles had been high on your list of other safety precautions, along with storing empty crates as a way to hide your movements. 

You screamed when someone grabbed a hold of you ankle and pulled you down the side of the crate you had been hiding on and pushed up against the hard unforgiving surface. Your pulse hadn’t calmed down when you heard a sexy husky voice growl in your ear “Gotcha”. 

On instinct you head butted him in the face and laughed when you heard the sickening crunch of his nose breaking and quickly sprinted through the maze of crates faster than you ever had when you make out the sound of thumping boots chasing you. 

“That's right little bunny, run from the big bad wolf. I’ll huff, and puff, and I'll blow your head off,” he laughed hysterically at his own terrible joke all the while holding a handkerchief to his bleeding nose.

“Little bunny my ass, your just getting old,” she says before running up the stairs to her loft and locking the door.

She had just gotten to the doorway to the hall when two shots rang out splintering the lock in her door and the sound of the door being kicked in.

“This is getting old princess, lets move to the fun part,” he says before he is running at you.

You dodge at the last minute and slam him face first into the wall and pin him to the wall with his arm behind his back. You run your free hand up under his suit coat and pull his guns from their holsters and letting them fall to the ground. 

From your position so close to his back you nuzzle into his spine catching a whiff of his expensive cologne and softly purring as you rub your head across his back. Your free hand slides higher up his back rubbing circles before softly dragging your nails down his spine as you bring your hand out from under his coat. You smirk when you hear his breath rasping out harshly from where you had him pinned to the wall. Before you relax your grip on his other hand, you reach down and grab a hand full of his ass, and smack it hard enough to make him shudder.

“Well at least your ass is still nice and firm old man, how’s your nose?” you ask before letting him go and making your way to the kitchen to grab him a towel to stop the bleeding.

You grabbed a black towel out of the drawer and jump up on the counter and beckon him forward with a small finger gesture. When he starts forward you reach over and turn on the kitchen light and wait for him to take his place between your spread knees. 

“Why are you being nice we had a good thing going there,” he asks standing with the bklack towel pressed against his face. 

“Foreplay and running from you aside... I didn't mean to break your nose, now hold still. Is it okay if I reset it?” you ask before taking the black cloth from him and wiping the blood from his chin and chest.

“Yeah sure I have a feeling tonight's going to be a long one. Can I call one of my girls? It's just to let them know I'm okay and to leave another set of clothes for tomorrow,” he asked already taking his phone out and dialing Jade.

“Ring”

**Jade**

“Boss, you okay, we heard shots?” 

**Victor**

“Yeah i'm fine, I need another set of clothes for tomorrow.” 

**Jade **

“whats wrong with the ones your wearing now?” 

**Victor **

“They are bloody, she broke my nose when she head butted me. She is a feisty one,” he chuckles watching you roll your eyes.

**Jade**

“Okay well we already left them inside her door in a suit bag. We are all heading home call us if you need anything else.”

**Victor **

“Alright thanks have fun sleeping”

“click “ 

Victoria listens to the one sided conversation with mild interest, only pausing to roll her eyes when he mentioned you breaking his nose and how you were feisty. When you begin to run your fingers down his chest towards the buttons on his jacket you look up with an arched brow as if asking for permission. He nods but continues to talk into his phone watching your nimble fingers work open the buttons before reaching further in to undo his midnight blue silk vest. 

Being this close to him from the front where his cologne was the strongest had you nibbling your lower lip and your thighs to shift uncomfortably, seeking relief. You had just worked open the last button on his vest when you see his arm come down from where he had it next to his ear and place his phone on the counter beside you. 

“You seem to be taking your time there sweetness, don’t think I forgot about you sniffing me in the hallway.”

He comes closer so he’s barely an inch from your face and stops slowly letting his cologne engulf your senses.

“There will be plenty of time for you to rub yourself all over me tonight, but now you need to set my nose and I need to get some ice on it before I look like the Wicked Witch of the West,” he says shrugging out of his coat and vest and laying them over the counter.

He starts to unbutton his shirt when he sees you shifting on the counter and slowly comes closer letting the shirt gape open showing a bit of his pale skin underneath. 

“Do you want to do it sweetness?” he asks stopping with his hands on either side of your spread legs. 

Victoria nods and begins to reach for the gaping shirt when he stops your hands.

“I need a verbal answer sweetness,” he says eyeing your plump pink lips.

“Yes,” you whisper.

“Yes what?” he says slightly panting as he shifts closer towards your hands.

“Yes Victor let me take your shirt off?” you whisper barely getting it out before his slightly chapped lips crash into yours. 

Victoria grabs both sides of his shirt and pulls roughly, ripping all the buttons from the shirt in her eagerness to get to the skin underneath. 

Victor groans against her mouth when he feels the cold air hit his heated skin, growling when he hears the shirt and buttons tearing before shrugging the tattered remains off and wrapping her legs around his waist before picking her up and carrying her to her bathroom to fix his nose. 

Victoria’s core started throbbing with anticipation when he growled into the kiss and picked her up from the counter. Never before had she been kissed like this, it felt like she had been starving and she just found the last drop of water on earth. He tasted like sex and sin mixed with blood, the thick coppery taste of blood hit her tongue and it brought her out of her euphoric state to remind her that she had broken his nose and that she needed to set it. 

“Wait ...Victor …. your nose. I’ve gotta set it, give me a minute,” Victoria says between hungry kisses.

“Fuck.. okay you get a minute to set it and wipe up my face,” he growls from the crook of your neck before he lifts his head and waits for you to set it. 

“Aw you poor baby, suck it up,” she says before placing her thumbs on either side of his nose and putting it back in place.

“Crack” 

“Fuck,” Victor growls before putting his hands back on her thighs.

He patiently watches her clean his face of blood before lifting his eyes to the mirror behind her head and seeing his nose beginning to turn a wonderful shade of purple. 

“You really did a number on me sweetness. My girls are gonna love you just for breaking my nose. Now where were we?” He asks before bunching one of his gloved hands in her hair and pulling her head back far enough to expose the expanse of unblemished skin.

Victor brushes his nose up the soft skin of her skin pausing briefly on her pulse point where he bit down hard enough to leave a mark, grinning when her lips squeezed around his hips. 

“Wanna play a game?” he whispers when he reaches her ear nibbling on it slightly before letting go.

“What kind of game?” she whispers breathlessly from her place slumped against his chest.

“The dangerous kind,” He purrs while he takes his gloves off and puts them in his pants pockets.

“I'm game, what do you want me to do, sir?” you purr while running your hands up his bare chest.

You circle a nail around his left nipple watching it pucker up before repeating the same process to his right relishing the hitch in his breathing.

“Are you wearing that corset and thong still?” he asks drinking in your flushed face.

“Yes sir,” you say shakily when he grabs your throat and nips your full pouty lower lip.

“Mm mm I love it when you call me that, but we are going to try a different name. One that you will only use in the bedroom and only with me,” he says before pulling you off the bathroom counter.

“Now be a good girl and go to your room and wait for me on the bed,” he says pushing her towards the open door that led to her room.

“I get it, you need to take a little blue pill. I will be in the bedroom when you can get it up old man,” she says before taking off and jumping on the bed.

“Minx, get back here,” he says chasing after her only stopping when he reaches the foot of the bed.

He watches as she lifts one of her long legs up and holds it up for him.

“Can you help me with my shoes, Sir,” she purrs softly.

“Only if you help me with my pants Pet,” he says sweetly before wrapping his large hands around her 3 inch stiletto heel and pulls them off one at a time.

Victoria watches him wrap his large hands around her slim ankles and delicately pulls off the painful heels one at a time. She marveled at how this “brutal, cold, assassin’ as he is often described could be so gently with her, even though she had broken his nose. He softly let her other foot fall beside the other and took a step back placing his hands behind his back and simply waited for her to unbuckle his pants.

Victoria sits up slowly and reaches her small hands to the hem of her shirt and lifts it slowly over her head before throwing it somewhere behind her. She stands a foot from him and turns so that her back is too him before she releases the top button on her tight black jeans and slips her fingers into the waistband. The more skin that was revealed as she worked her jeans off the higher the tension got in the room. She stopped just before the back of her thong was revealed and turned around only to find that he had moved closer but remained a couple inches from her. 

His breathing was shallow and panting while his eyes raked over her flushed rosy skin before forcing himself to step back. He wanted to nibble and lick the soft skin just above her panty line, make her beg for him to break the skin and mark her. He waited while she took that step towards him and leaned his head back when she leaned forward to kiss his chest and ran her hands all over his torso before walking behind him and tonguing some of his scars and dragging her hands down and around his chest.    
  


It was odd for victor watching a set of small fingers play with the waistband of his pants before moving to the buckle at the front and slowly pulling it away from his body.

“I wanna see your face as you take my pants off” he groans in frustration.

“So impatient, we have all night.” She says with a lopsided grin as she comes around to his front.

“mmm, are you happy to see me or is that a gun in your pocket?” she says while sticking her hand into his front pocket.

“Hmm well i'm not sure how to answer that. I do have a gun in my pocket, and as you can tell by the tent in my pants I'm very very happy to see you” he says chuckling before nearly choking on nothing when you brush up against his throbbing cock. 

“What was that?” she asks cockily. 

“Enough” he growled while picking her up and throwing her onto the bed and quickly shoved his pants and boxers down before climbing onto the silky bed with her.

“You’ve toyed with me all night, now it’s your turn” He grinned evilly before slowly pulling her pants down only to reveal that she is wearing a pair of boy short panties with muffins all over them.

“Oh my god, how did you know?” he asks looking up at you through hooded eyes.

“What you don’t like muffins” She asked leaning up on her elbows.

“Actually they are my favorite sweet to eat,” he says before bending down and moving them aside and making a broad swipe through your slick folds. He groans loudly at the taste of her honeyed center and quickly pulled her pants all the way off before putting her legs over his shoulders and dives back in. 


	8. "Muffins"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expect the unexpected!!

Victoria felt all the air leave her lungs in one giant exhale as she felt Victor’s warm wet tongue invade her slick folds. He left his meal briefly to slide her wet panties down her legs and tossed them onto the bed beside them before diving back in. He loved the feel of her small heels digging into his shoulders and the way her nails dug into his neck muscles. 

“Your my new favorite treat to eat. You taste better than any muffin I’ve ever had,” Victor says licking his lips and looking up at her flushed face and smiled.

“Mmm you like it when I eat your pretty pussy?” He asks before taking another pass through her folds.

Loving the breathy pants and moans that hes getting from her, he slowly slides in one finger in before latching onto her throbbing clit and holding down her bucking hips with his other hand. 

“Vic.. Sir… What am I supposed to call you while in bed?” she says panting and moaning. 

“Say my name as you come apart around my fingers, come all over my face,” he says releasing her clit and adding another finger before nibbling on her clit.

He groans when he feels her tighten around his fingers momentarily losing his control and reaches down and wraps his hand around his leaking cock giving it a strong stroke. He curled his fingers on a particularly hard stroke, hitting her g-spot and making her come harder than she has ever gotten herself to. 

“Victor,” she screams as she comes apart back arching off the bed, her head digging into the soft bedding her nails leaving bleeding red lines in his shoulders. 

“Ooh you scream so good for me sweetness,” he says before climbing up her still shaking body to stretch out beside her. 

“It's going to be a long night sweetness. I never got your actual name, tell me,” he says while making lazy circles up and down her arms.

“Vic ...Victoria. My name is Victoria, and it's my turn,” she says flipping them so she’s on top of him.

“Yes ma'am,” he says putting his arms above his head.

“Mm I love your name, what are you going to do now that you have me all to yourself?” he says watching her eyes travel down his bare torso to his hard abs and lower.

“You may call me Mistress and when I give you an order I expect you to follow it. Is that understood, Victor,” she says before flicking her small pink tongue out and playing with his nipple making him shudder.

“Yes mistress, Does that mean you will call me Master if I ask nicely enough?” he answers in a groan when she does the same thing to his other nipple. 

“Depends on how nicely you ask Victor,” she says before biting him hard enough to draw blood just above his right nipple.

“Nope you lay right back down and wait your turn,” Victoria says as he starts to sit up to grab her.

“Mmmm yes Mistress,” he says laying back down and laying his head on his hands.

Victoria slowly works her way down his chest leaving little love bits here and there occasionally brushing his pulsing cock. As she slides down to get a better look at all of him she carefully catalogs all of his scars and areas that make him stutter a bit when she licks them.

When his cock is right in your face you unconsciously lick your lips before raising your eyes to meet his blown lustful eyes to see him watching your every move like a predator watches its prey. You drag your hands up his thighs making the hair raise on end before wrapping your small hand around his long hard shaft and slowly stroking it up and down making his eyes slowly shut and his head to fall with a thump onto the sweat covered silk sheets. 

With his hard pulsing shaft in your hands you take your time stroking it learning its texture and its unique smell of gunpowder and blood and all Victor. Your small pink tongue flicks out across the head of his cock and his hands fly to the sheets beside his hips and twist into fists. Smiling to yourself, you feel emboldened by his response and begin to lick it like an ice cream cone swirling your tongue around the head and dipping just below the crown and lightly sucking. 

The knuckles beside his hips have gone white from clutching so hard, so you decide to have pity on the man and take him in your mouth as far as you can take him before stopping and bobbing your head up and down. Wrapping your hand around the rest you bob your head while you stroke him up and down, knowing he's getting close to cumming when you feel him begin to swell in your mouth.

“What do you want Victor my mouth or on my face?” Victoria asks while stopping what she was doing all together. 

“M ...mouth I want to be inside your pretty mouth,” he says panting while watching her.

“Alright, keep your eyes on me,” Victoria says while swallowing him down her throat and gently rolling his balls back and forth before dragging her nails down them. 

When he let go, the sound he makes has her toes curling and her core throbbing anew with heat and need. It wasn't quite a growl or groan but a bit of both and his grip on the sheets relaxes but he never takes his eyes off you face. After swallowing it all down you climb back up to lay along his side and wait for him to come down. 

“How about I go and get you some ice for your nose while you catch your breath?” Victoria asks slowly sliding away from his side and crawling towards the edge of the bed. 

“Yeah, sounds like a plan. You got any advil? Its starting to throb,” he asks still laying flat across the bed with his eyes closed.

“Yep I will grab a couple for you on my way back with the ice. Water, milk, pop, what do you want to take them with?” she asks standing in the doorway waiting.

“A very big glass of milk if you have any, thanks princess,” he says sitting up slowly and running his hands down his face and scooting to the edge of the bed.

After she had left the room he took a huge breath and let it out slowly, thinking about what he just did. As a master hit man slash assassin he tried to keep things impersonal and compartmentalized, things like what he just did was far to intimate and that's why he never did them. He couldn't help but feel like he had stepped over a threshold that he could never come back through with her, and for the first time he was scared of what that meant. 

He carefully climbed from the bed and quickly pulled his boxers back before walking silently down the short hallway to watch her move around the small kitchen. She had pulled on a pair of sweatpants that hung loose on her hips so she wasn’t left half naked in a cold kitchen as she grabbed the things he had asked for. He marveled at how she could still look sexy with a corset on top and sweatpants hanging on her short frame. 

Before she could leave the kitchen he crossed through the dark living room and into the dimly lit area and grabbed his phone to check if he had any messages from his boss but found none so he put it back down and turned to watch her. 

“So if you don't mind me asking, why did you join a dating website? You don't have to answer if you don't want to,” he said quickly when he saw your eyebrows raise slightly. 

“Well first off it was my friends, they don’t like to see me get hurt and that's all that was happening with all the civilians I was seeing. Everything would be going great for a little bit and then they would find out what I do and they would run for the hills screaming, literally, dude ran faster than I had ever seen a mark run. I had been on a hit and right as I was pulling the trigger my phone starts blowing up with emails making me clip the guy and I ended up wasting two bullets to take the guy down, almost costing me the hit altogether. When I got back to my hideout my “friends” acted like they had no idea why I was so upset, only confessing when I shot at them and missing them by and inch.”

“Wow looks like your friends and my friends should get together and go bowling, my girls did the same to me although I wasn’t on a hit. Ugh I had apparently been wearing them out in certain areas and they wanted to sleep of all reasons when they could have just told me. So they signed me up and the first time I confronted them about it is the day I started talking to you. You are quite the slippery character, pun intended,” he chuckles and grabs the Advil and milk from her hands and chugs it down.

She hands him the ice pack and hops back up onto the counter to check the swelling as he places it on his nose. 

“Women you have a hard head,” he says slightly muffled and tilting his head back against the cabinet door.

“Yeah I'm sorry about that, You scared the shit out of me when you grabbed my ankle,” she says biting her lip while watching him.

“Its fine, just gonna have to come up with an excuse for the boss,” He says taking the ice pack away and sitting it beside him.

“Shall we get to the main event?” he says coming to stand in front of you so you can wrap your legs around him. 

“Mmmm we shall, now who’s going to be on top?” Victoria says while wrapped around him and stroking the back of his head. 

“We can switch, you can be on top to start. How many times do you want to get off tonight?” he says while sitting down with you straddling his hips.

“As many as you can give me old man,” she says while grinding into his already hardening length.

“What have I told you about calling me old man?” he says spanking her through her sweatpants.

“You never said anything about, you were a bit distracted at the time if I remember correctly,” she says before she sealed her lips to his.

Running her tongue along his soft lower lip asking for permission which he denied only made her try harder and ended up biting his lip making him bleed to get him to open up. When his mouth opened her tongue surged in to sweep over his pearly white teeth and tangle with his larger tongue making her moan in return when he took over the kiss by grabbing her hair and keeping her were he wanted her. It was needy and possessive and all encompassing and it shook her to her soul. 

Victoria grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away to lay flat on the bed before standing slightly and taking his and hers pants off before grabbing a condom from the bedside table and sitting on his upper thighs. When she had finally settled in his lap his hands slid up her thighs and gently rested there while watching her face for any sign of hesitation.

“I guess you’re not as old as I thought you were Victor,” Victoria giggles while eyeing the impressive erection that bobbed against Victors tight abs.

“Put that on and we will see how old you think i am after,” he says grinning wolfishly up at her.

Victoria quickly ripped open the foil packet and slid it down his length stroking it softly before climbing further up his body and simply sat waiting hovering over it. 

“Take my corset off Victor?” she asks him and scooting back to allow him to sit up.

She simply kisses him as his large warm hands worked the bindings open before sliding the zipper down and peeling it off her overheated skin. The new skin drew Victors attention, running his hands up and down her rib cage before bringing his mouth to her blushing nipples and nipping them making her purr and arch into his mouth. While he had her warm and distracted, he reached down and placed himself at her entrance and slowly lowered her down his waiting cock. 

They both groaned when he bottomed out deep inside her making them both pause at the rightness of being locked together in such a way. 

“Please”

“move “ she all but begged into the open air of the room.

“Yes mistress,” he groaned out before he lifted her slightly before letting her fall back down.

She slowly lifted her hips and swiveled them when she came back down making him groan and fall back on the bed. She leaned forward onto his chest and began to ride him slowly taking her time and savoring the feel of him stroking her deep inside. She braced herself on his hard pale chest and started riding faster digging her nails in and throwing her head back eliciting a strangled moan when he dragged across her g-spot. She could feel herself getting close to the edge, when she begged him to flip her over and fuck her into the mattress.

“Gladly,” he says and wraps his arms around her and swings her underneath him and throws her legs over his shoulders before bending her in half and meeting her pleading lips.

He presses her deep into the silk sheets and pounds into her quivering body hitting her spot on each stroke through her tightening walls. She’s digging her nails in and leaving fiery red welts anywhere she can reach, he’s stroking so far inside her where no other man has ever reached and wishing he could stay there forever. She’s pleading with him to fuck her harder and promising anything if he does when he gets an idea. 

“Anything princess?” he asks panting into her neck.

“Anything Victor, anything just fuck me harder I don't want to walk after this,” she says licking his neck.

“Fuck your so tight, be mine? Move in with me, kill with me? Will you be mine forever?” he says still stroking her deep watching her eyes flutter open and meet his lust filled eyes.

“Yes to all but what does yours forever mean?” She says never breaking eye contact.

“Exactly what it sounds like Princess,” he says slowing down and waiting for her answer. 

Of all the times he could have asked it had to be right when your about to get off, there were so many problems with what he was asking but knew

He was only asking because of the endorphins rushing through his system. On one hand you were rather impulsive but on the other you could kill him if something went wrong and that washed some of your anxiety away.

“Yes, but we are having a deeper discussion after this and no distracting me with sex,” you answer him before squeezing your walls around him like a vice.

“Now move old man,” she ordered in a snarl which had him pounding into her with renewed vigor and shaking the bed frame. 

“Smack” 

“Ah what the hell was that for?” Victoria yells.

“I warned you about calling me old man,” he says before spanking her again leaving a hand print on her alabaster skin.

He kept spanking her until she was begging him to stop before he relented and quickly brought her legs down to fit around his waist. He stroked into her a few times before he picked her up and shoved her against the nearest wall before continuing to pound into her until she could feel the wall shake behind her back. It was all becoming too much, the feeling of his smooth skin against your flushed sweaty skin and the way he felt deep inside you almost pushed you over the edge. 

“Bite me Victor Mark me as your so everyone knows I'm yours,” you plead teetering on a knife’s edge over the precipice you saw in his dark eyes.

His eyes were so beautiful, not quite chocolate and not quite black either you could get lost in those eyes forever.

“Victor!” you screamed and clamped down around him with everything you had when you felt his sharp canines break your delicate skin at the crook of your neck where shoulder and neck met.

You bucked against him when you felt him swell inside the condom which set off another round of pleasure rushing up your spine.

“Mine,” he yells as he comes deep inside you stroking into you a few more times before lowering you both the floor against the wall. 

“Yeah, I'm yours old man,” you sigh against his chest.

“Smack” 

“What did I tell you?” he says before leaning his head against the wall. 

“I can’t remember, maybe in awhile you can remind me?” you say before sliding off his lap and limping towards the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” He asks trying to stand up while using the wall.

“Well first I’m going to call my friends and tell them I need moving boxes because I'm moving in with an infamous hit-man, and hopefully while I'm doing that you will be turning on the shower and getting it warm. Then when we are in the shower I expect you to get on your knees and eat me out like a good boy. Anymore questions?” you ask sashaying towards the kitchen where you left your phone still naked. 

Victor has a hard time concentrating on what your saying as he watches your firm heart shaped ass swish back and forth before it disappears down the hallway. 

“I'm so fucked,” he says before he follows after her only to rush into the bathroom to take off the condom and throw it away and quickly start the shower and get it nice and warm.

The water ran cold by the time the two got out of the shower, neither one could stand straight but their lust had been slacked for the moment and the slept spooned against each other, each one had a hand under the pillow beneath them clutching a Bowie knife. The next couple days had been a flurry of movement as she quickly packed up her things and the next day they moved her into Victor’s place.

Several months later the two got engaged, he asked her in the cutest way. He had his girls order a fake hit on him and he walked out of a jewelry store with a sign that said will you marry me? With a space on the left for no and a space on the right for yes and she was to shoot her choice of sides. Another scary moment for Victor, waiting for her answer. NO shot ever rang out though. As he was looking to his right he noticed a paper sign being held up over the top of a tall building it read.

“YES OLD MAN!” 

He had never been more overjoyed to punish her for calling him old.

The end

  
  


Epilogue 

Two years after their wedding they welcomed twins, a boy who they named Carmine and a little girl named Lacey. 


End file.
